Bad Girl aka Slow Down
by Kal-of-the-Kalemi
Summary: songfic slow down by Aly&AJ. takes place after Bad Girl ep. wat happens if the DID kiss? ZC r&r READ MY AN's always! some kissing scenes MAY be pg13 but idk
1. Chapter 1

**OMGOSH! i had an idea 2 write a songfic 4 the ep Bad Girl, the first day it aired and I finally have it written!  
Yay me! it's good ;-) this 1st chap is 5 pages long in my notebook!  
Disclaimer - dont own Zoey 101!  
review flames wil be used to help warm teh homeless!  
Switchin' POV's.**

_"Go on, kiss! Come on! If you're really boyfiend and girlfriend, do it!" Trisha said.  
_Chase and I turned to each other. I nodded sightly at him. _Here's our chance. I just hope Trisha doesn't knock us down in anger or somethin'.  
_We leaned in. Closer and closer and closer and closer. Just as our lips were about to brush, Trisha popped a loud bubble. Chase jumped back slightly and unknowingly, I pulled him closer. This time, as our lips were so close, there was silence. Then it happened.  
**Chase's POV  
**I felt Zoey's lips against mine. Mm, strawberry flavored lipgloss.  
**Zoey's POV  
**I felt Chase's lips around mine, probably tasting my lipgloss. _Oh my gosh, how can I be doing this with my best friend? I mean, I like him, but... wow. We're B-F-F! grr. If he wasn't such a good— Oh my gosh, he's a good kisser! _Chase pulled me in closer and just when I was about to deepen the kiss, I felt Chase being yanked from me. I looked at the floor to see Chase laying there, stunned.  
"I told you I'd get you for stealing my woman!" a familiar voice said.  
"Dustin!" I shrieked.  
He stared at me.  
"Zoey? I thought you were Tri—" he turned to Chase.  
"Alright, Matthews! You gonna steal my woman, kiss my sister, AND forget you had a beating-up appointment with me! Alright, let's go! Hey! Fists up! I'm talking to you!" Dustin stood directly over Chase, one foot on each side of his thighs.  
"Come on! You too scared?"  
"Look, Dustin, I'm not gonna fight—"  
Dustin delivered a punch to Chase's mouth.  
"DUSTiN!" I yelled.  
He thrust his fist out at Chase again, but he turned his head so Dustin caught his ear.  
"DUSTIN!"  
Trisha rolled her eyes at my foolhardy attempts to distract Dustin.  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him off.  
"Dustin, I never knew you were so manly."  
"Yeah. Too late, TRiSHA!"  
He stormed off. _That brat. I'll deal with him later. _I extended my hand to Chase to help him up.  
"You OK?"  
"What?"  
"I said, YOU OK!"  
"Huh? Dustin-ear-get closer!"  
I leaned in to his ear and yelled, " You OK?"  
"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. Y'know, except for the pain," he started walking.  
"C'mon, I'll take you to your dorm," I said to his non-Dustin-punched ear.  
"OK."  
So we walked for awhile until I noticed—  
"You're bleeding a bit."  
"What? I am?" he touched his lip.  
"Oh. I am."  
"Here, let me see it," I pulled a tissue out of my backpack and pressed it to his lip.  
"Ow."  
"Sorry." After a minute, I removed it.  
"There. Better?"  
"Eh, not perfect, but yeah."  
As I turned around from the trash bin I'd just chucked the tissue into, I said, " Well, what would make it perfect?"  
" N'other kizz," he mumbled.  
"Alright."  
"Huh, wha—" he started to say but was shut up by my lips against his.  
"Cool," he said.  
"Uh, I-I-I mean..."  
"It's ok. So um, you like me or something?" _Oh gosh. Hopefully he couldn't hear the hopeful tone in my voice.  
_"Um. Sorta?"  
"Oh," I said, disappointed.  
"Well, actually, yeah. A lot."  
"Cool. I-I-I mean..."  
"So, do you like me too?"  
"Maybe."  
I turned and ran.  
"Zoey! Wait!" he caught up and grabbed my arm.  
"You do?"  
"Yeah..." I said like watcha-gonna-do-about-it.  
"So, you wanna be my girlfriend?"  
**Chase's POV  
**_Did I just say that out loud?  
_**Zoey's POV  
**"Yeah," the answer was automatic.  
"Well, I gotta go do homework. Later," I said awkwardly, giving his arm a light touch with my fist.  
"S-S-See ya."  
We walked our separate ways


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks 2 Noelle Joi, my first reviewer! cool! and yea i had written teh first 3 chaps al in teh same dya i just didnt update 'em teh same tiem cuz my friend was online!  
so here it is. i have 3 chaps and then a writer block so far so...  
disclaimer! zoey pov**

∏∏∏ 6 MONTHS LATER ∏∏∏

I was sitting in the girls' lounge on the sofa staring at the TV screen, eating popcorn when Chase approached.  
"Hey, Zo!" I raised my eyebrows expectantly.  
"Looking good today," he added quickly.  
_Good boy.  
_"Thanks. You too. Now, shush, I'm watching _Raise Your Voice_."  
"Yeah, for the 550th time."  
"Shhh! He's about to die."  
I looked at the scene on TV and even though I've seen the movie like 500 times, tears ran down my cheeks without my knowing it.  
Chase wiped them off.  
"Thanks." He pulled me closer and we kissed, getting furthur into it as we went along. I kept pushing forward and he kept leaning back. All the sudden I toppled over onto him, pressing his body against the couch with mine.  
"Oops," I grinned and kissed him again.  
He struggled to get up. Hurt, I leaped off the seat.  
"Well fine! Don't love on yoor girlfriend," I turned and ran off, tears stinging my eyes yet once again.

**yeah i know short  
but hey the other was FIVE pages long! yeesh  
review  
Flames will be used to warm the homeless!  
**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3 SLOW DOWN

**Ahh... dont own Zoey 101! wish i did! Chase's POV**

I entered my dorm, practically slamming the door shut.  
"Woah, dude. Bad day?" Logan's mocking tone called out.  
"Not now, Logan," I said exasperatingly.  
His 'here-kitty'- tone came out.  
"Aw, what? Your wit'l gurl-friend break up wif you? Aw," his 'Logan' tone came out now, " Poor BABY!"  
"Logan! Just shut up!"  
"Fine. I've gotta meet Danielle anyway," his egoistic voice stung my ears as he left.  
_Drat. Why is it always this way with Zoey? I love her, but I just don't wanna go as fast as she does. Man, I just wanna keep our relationship steady and strong.  
"_Why can't she understand?" I yelled out right as MIchael opened the door.  
"Who understand what?"  
"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" I went to my bunk and threw a huge sheet over both of them so it was like a curtain. I dug a Composition out from under my bed and proceeded to write.  
_I need a little time. To see what you're made of. I know what's on your mind. You're heading straight for love. Let's not rush. You're moving way too fast. We can figure it out, we can make this last. You don't have to be so serious you need to Slow Down. I'm not goin' anywhere! Slow Down. If you care, I need a little time for air. If you just let me breathe, maybe I'll stick around. if you Slow Down. I want a little space. A little less attention. You see it on my face, don't need an explaination. Let's not rush. You're moving way too fast. We can figure it out, we cna make this last. We don't have to be so serious. You need to Slow Down. Keep callin', you won't leave me alone. Proclaiming love like it's a joke. Leavin' flowers at my door. Have enough, don't need anymore. Believe in what we have right now, have to Slow Down.  
Ya have to Slow Down, yeah. If you just let me breathe, maybe I'll stick around. Not goin' anywhere. If you just let me breathe, maybe I'll stick around. Not goin' anywhere. If you just let me breathe, maybe I'll stick around. Not goin' anywhere if you Slow Down._  
Man, those words just jotted out. Now, how am I gonna show this to Zoey?

**REVIEW thanks  
Flames...you know the rest, but God Bless!**


End file.
